El Poder del fuego
by Feliphx
Summary: El hombre de la Luna escoge un Nuevo Guardián del fuego, este tiene algo que lo hace único de todos los Espíritus, mientras que Pitch quiere capturar a Jack. ¿Podrá el nuevo Guardián escoger el bien, o le atraerá el poder de Pitch? Primer Fanfic que escribo difrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Había pasado un año desde que Pitch fue derrotado, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Norte volvió a crear juguetes con sus Yetis y sus inservibles elfos, Conejo regreso a su madriguera a crear huevos, Sandman y Diente volvieron a sus trabajos nocturnos y Jack volvió a llevar sus locas nevadas a los lugares correspondientes.

Jack no tenía demasiado tiempo para visitar a Jamie por sus trabajos de Guardián, pero siempre que se dirigía a Burgess lo veía.

El Guardián de la diversión se encontraba haciendo nevar Londres desde el gran reloj Big Bang, cuando un destello verde cruzo el cielo. Jack enmarco la ceja con evidente curiosidad: a él le gustaban las aureolas que se veían en el cielo, pero rápidamente llamo al viento y se dirigió con rapidez al Polo-Norte.

Esto indicaba que Norte requería su presencia.

Norte, Conejo, Sandman y Diente esperaban a Jack con impaciencia. Llevaba 10 minutos de atraso.

-Siempre llega tarde- dijo Conejo

-Sabes que es siempre así- dijo Norte.- En cualquier momento va a llegar

En ese instante llega Jack entro por la ventana con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No crees que llegas un poco tarde?- se quejo Conejo

-Cállate Canguro- contesto Jack con diversión

-Te dije que no me llamaras así- espeto el Conejo

-Lo sé, por eso te llamo con más razón así

-¡Cierren la boca!- ordeno Norte señalando la Luna

La luz de esta iba hacia la "G" que estaba escrita en el suelo del taller de Norte. La letra se abrió, saliendo del comportamiento secreto y elevándose varios centímetros. Una figura de hielo comenzó a formarse.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: un nuevo Guardián sería escogido.


	2. Chapter 2

******Los Personajes del Origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los que no conocen, que invente**

**Elegido**

-Un nuevo Guardián- jadeo Diente con sorpresa.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Jack acercándose al hielo.

Sandy daba un montón de ideas con su polvo. Entre ellos estaba el espíritu del agua, del verano y de la tierra.

El hielo finalizo su forma. Los guardianes estuvieron atónitos un momento al ver que la figura se parecía a Jack.

-¿Qué demonios e...?

-¿Yo otra vez?- Le interrumpió Jack a Conejo- ¿Cómo es...?

Jack fue interrumpido por la figura de hielo que estallo en llamas. Todos soltaron unos gritos ahogados.

-¡El hombre de la Luna me quiere muerto!- grito Jack con miedo.

-No- dijo Norte-. El hombre de la Luna escogía al nuevo Guardián: Chris Flame.

-¿Chris Flame?- pregunto Jack- ¿Quién es ese?

-Seguro que es un tipo mucho más genial que tú- dijo Conejo

-Que te calles, Canguro- dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos

-Se parece a Jack- comento pensativamente Diente.

-Jack será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras lo vamos a buscar- ordeno Norte con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- reclamo Jack

-Porque vive en un volcán no muy lejos de aquí, y... no creo que se lleven muy bien- contesto Norte

-Bueno... Mmm... ¡Adiós! -y Jack salió volando por la ventana antes de que alguien lo pudiera detener.

-Entonces, prepárense saldremos en media hora más- dijo Norte

-¿Qué? ¿No lo vas a buscar?- pregunto Conejo con incredulidad

-No, el solo se dará cuenta del porque no tenía que ir- respondió Norte con una sonrisa

-Oh, deberíamos grabar lo que va a suceder- dijo Conejo mientras Sandy creaba una cámara de arena arriba de su cabeza- Si Sandy será increíble

Nadie se dio cuenta que una pesadilla escuchaba atentamente bajo la ventana que Jack dejo abierta


	3. Chapter 3

******Los Personajes del Origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los que no conocen, que invente**

**La Unión**

Se oían gritos, y se veían llamas, era todo tan real, pronto todo desapareció y se oscureció...

Chris sintió sabanas sobre él y un peso extra, pero... ¿de qué? Una voz suave, melosa y un poco burlesca le susurraba:

-Chris... despierta...

Chris abrió rápidamente sus ojos, encontrándose sobre si unos ojos azules, cabello blanco y una piel pálida. Era Jack, pero Chris no lo reconoció. Soltando un grito, se enderezo de golpe, chocando suficiente con la de Jack. Por el golpe, cayó de espaldas al suelo

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Chris. Jack se frotaba la frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Taller de Norte. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contesto Jack –Esto me dejara un moretón...

-¡Oye teníamos un trato!- se quejo Chris

-Prometí que si ganabas quitaría la nieve del volcán, no que no te traería

-Oye eso es... eso es... eso es cierto- balbuceo Chris. Jack salió de la habitación con Chris siguiéndole.- ¿Dónde está mi bastón?

-Sala principal

Llegaron donde estaba Norte, Conejo, Sandy y Diente

-¡Ya te levantaste!- Chillo Diente revoloteando por la habitación

-Lo siento por colocarte a dormir- escribió Sandy arriba de su cabeza

-Sí, no hay problema- contesto Chris distraídamente, tomando su bastón. Al mirar al suelo vio las caras de los guardianes, y entre ellas estaba la suya. Miro aturdidamente la cerámica unos segundos.

Chris se dio cuenta que nadie lo estaba mirando, también observo la ventana abierta, por la cual entraba y salía Jack. Este disimuladamente se dirigió a la ventana y tomo vuelo

Sandman fue el único que se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de volar por la ventana, este creó un dardo de arena y se lo lanzo. A Chris el dardo le llego en el trasero cuando estaba arriba de la ventana. Este cayó hacia afuera, sobre el suelo provocando un sonido de golpe muy fuerte.

-Lo siento- Escribió Sandy en su cabeza.

-Lo iré a buscar- dijo Diente, volando hacia la ventana.

-Vuelve a dejarlo en su cama- dijo Norte.

-Debes dejar de dormirlo Sandy- Dijo Conejo.

Chris volvió a despertarse en la misma habitación con un dolor en el trasero. Había dos diferencias desde la última vez que se despertó: Jack no estaba arriba suyo y se encontraba atado de pies y manos.

-¿Qué diablos...?

-Una precaución para que no te escapes- dijo Norte entrando a la habitación con los otros Guardianes

-¡Se supone que son guardianes, no secuestradores!- grito Chris

-Tiene razón- Escribió Sandman en su cabeza

-Yo no quiero ser un guardián, solo quiero volver a mi casa con Emma y mis libros- añadió Chris con enfado

-Sí, sobre eso... cuando fuimos a tu casa a buscar algunas de tus cosas, la encontramos destruida- dijo Conejo detrás de Sandy

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Diente dirigiéndose a Norte- Encontramos arena negra

-¿Arena negra? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Chris

-Significa que Pitch está volviendo- contesto sombríamente Jack desde la ventana

-¿Pitch? ¿No estaba muerto?

-Ningún espíritu puede morir, Chris- respondió Norte

-Si te nos unes, lo podremos vencer otra vez- añadió Jack

-O sea, que si me uno, ¿podremos vences a Pitch y me dejaran en paz?

-Ehh... no- dijo Norte

-¿Cómo que no?

-Todos los Guardianes tienen obligaciones y tú no serás la excepción. Si te nos unes no podrás tener mucho tiempo libre- dijo Conejo

-Pero por lo menos podre reconstruir mi cabaña

-Eso sí- dijo Diente

-Bien, me uniré- refunfuño Chris

-Escuchen si no quiere unirse no lo obliguemos- dijo Jack saltando de la ventana hacia adentro

-Jack, es su obligación. Acuérdate que a ti igual te obligamos. Ustedes son bastante parecidos- contesto Norte Pensativo.

-¡No somos para nada iguales!- gritaron Jack y Chris al mismo tiempo. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Sí que lo son- contesto Conejo- ¿Te acuerdas que al principió creíamos que eras tu, Jack? Hasta que estallo en llamas...

-¿Yo, pareció a él?- contesto Chris- No soy tan feo

-¡Cállate!- grito Jack acercándose a Chris- No me obligues a cubrir tu horrible rostro de nieve

-Ay si mira como tiemblo...

-¡Cállense!- Ordeno Norte- Conejo, desata a Chris.

El aludido obedeció con rapidez. Cuando Chris estuvo suelto se dirigió rápidamente a su bastón.

-Quiero ir a mí casa- dijo Chris estirándose. Sus ojos se veían tristes.

-Por su puesto- Dijo Norte –Pero vas a tener que ir con Jack. No queremos que andes solo con Pitch suelto.


	4. Chapter 4

******Los Personajes del Origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los que no conocen, que invente**

**El Primer Encuentro**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué con él?- se quejo Chris-¿De todas las personas que hay tengo que ir con él?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué debo ir yo? ¿Porqué no va...Diente?- apoyo Jack

-Es para que se conozcan mejor, tal vez se... agraden- dijo Norte

-¿Agradarme? Prefiero cortarme las venas y morir desangrado que ir con Frost- contesto Chris

-Bueno, literalmente no puedes morir desangrado porque eres un espíritu- le corrigió Jack con enfado- y tú tampoco eres muy agradable

Chris agarrando su bastón, salió por la ventana y Jack quedo mirando a Norte

-Ando con el Chris, digo, Jack- dijo Conejo con burla

-No me cambies en nombre, canguro- le espeto Jack acercándole

-¡No me gusta que me digan...!

Pero antes de que Conejo pudiera terminar la oración, Jack también salió volando por la ventana. Jack alcanzo a Chris luego de varios segundos

-Y...Chris, ¿sabes cómo llegaste a ser un espíritu?-le pregunto Jack

-No. De lo único que me acuerdo es oír gritos y ver llamas... y me desperté- contesto Chris después de una pausa.

-Sabes que diente puede mostrarte esos recuerdos

-Sí, lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de saber cómo era antes. ¿Sí no soy como me lo esperaba?- aterrizaron en la casa de Chris, o lo que quedaba de ella. Ahora las ventanas estaban destrozadas, la puerta estaba abajo y las paredes se encontraban con arena negra

En ese instante la arena se empezó a juntar. Los muchachos agarraron sus bastones con más fuerza, tomando una actitud defensiva. Entre toda la arena negra salió Pitch con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Hola Jack, tanto tiempo, ¿no?- Jack entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes- Y como olvidarse del nuevo elegido, ¿no es así, Chris?

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?- grito Chris apuntándole con su bastón

-Por favor, conozco el nombre de todos los Guardianes y Espíritus. Incluso se quien eras antes de convertirte en espíritu.

-¿De verdad?- le dijo Chris bajando su cayado levemente.

-Por supuesto- le respondió Pitch-, si mal no me acuerdo en una semana más se cumple otro año de tu transformación a espíritu. ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Si te unes a mi te lo diré, tú también te me puedes unir, Jack.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Jack

-Está bien- dijo Chris-. Yo sí me uno.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- pregunto Pitch con una sonrisa que estaba creciendo más y más.

-¡NO!- Chris volviendo a apuntar con su bastón le tiro una llama. Pitch sin darse cuenta del ataque no lo pudo esquivar, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Buen tiro- le comento Jack a Chris

Pitch se levanto y le lanzo pesadillas a Chris, pero Jack lanzo una ráfaga de hielo para que no llegara.

-Te arrepentirás por haber hecho eso, Chris - dijo Pitch empezando a desaparecer por el mismo agujero que apareció.

En ese momento Pitch invoca pesadillas las cuales rodearon a Jack y a Chris. Los dos muchachos se dieron la espalda.

-Tú vas por los de la izquierda y yo por los de la derecha- dijo Jack con entusiasmo de una batalla.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Chris silbando. En ese instante llega Emma golpeando a varias pesadillas y dejando un espacio libre.

Chris corrió hacia el espacio libre y golpeo a Pitch, que aún no se iba. Este desapareció tan rápido cuando lo golpearon, ya que estaba esperando que las pesadillas capturaran a los muchachos. Chris vio que Jack seguía luchando. Jack estaba congelando todo lo que podía, vio que Chris golpeo algunas pesadillas con su bastón y volvió al centro junto con Jack.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo Jack con cierto tono enojado.

-Tenía ganas de golpear a Pitch una última vez.

-¿Y lo golpeaste?- pregunto Jack con mucha curiosidad.

-Tan fuerte como pude- dijo Chris riéndose.

-Son demasiadas pesadillas para nosotros- dijo Jack aún peleando con estas

-Intentemos la técnica de los bastones- comento Chris-, veamos si sirve.

Tan pronto golpearon los bastones, una llama verde y fría salió rodeando a todas las pesadillas y desintegrándolas.

-Wow, nuca pensé que eso serviría- dijo Jack con mucho asombro.

-Bueno, hicimos un buen equipo- dijo Chris levantando su puño para que Jack lo chocara con el.

-Bueno quién lo diría, Norte tenía razón si terminamos siendo buenos amigos.

-Mmm, hielo y fuego amigos, un poco raro ¿no lo crees?

Jack y Chris tomaron vuelo y se dirigieron hacia el taller de Norte.

-O sea que la próxima semana pasara otro año desde que te convertiste en espíritu.

-Sip.

-Bueno tengo ganas de celebrar algo, así que hagamos una fiesta.

-Estás loco.

-Pffft, que aburrido, igual voy a proponer esa idea.


End file.
